international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (October 18, 1998)
The October 18, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Rosemont Horizon in Chicago, Illinois, USA. It was shown live as a lead-in show for the Judgment Day: In Your House PPV. Recap The show opens with a match between Steve Blackman and Bradshaw. After about 3 minutes, Blackman hits his bicycle kick to win the match. After the match, the Blue Blazer attacked Blackman then left while covering his masked face. Paul Bearer is shown serving himself a massive lunch "earlier today". The Oddities defeated Los Boricuas in a 6-Man Tag Team match. Afterwards, the Headbangers assaulted the Insane Clown Posse. The New Age Outlaws make the save and attack the Headbangers. Paul Bearer is again shown pigging out "earlier today". Before their match, The Godfather addressed Faarooq and told him that they have a history together so he hand-picked two hoes just for Faarooq. He offers one of them to Faarooq for a small fee. Faarooq seems to pick one, but instead sucker punches Godfather. D'Lo Brown and Mark Henry show up and watch the match. After the match, they attack both Faarooq and the Godfather until the Rock shows up and runs them off. Also after the match, the Jackyl approaches Faarooq and whispers in his ear. Val Venis comes down to join the commentary team. He takes a moment to cut a promo on Goldust. Backstage, Michael Cole interviews Peal Bearer. Bearer says he's just there for the comeraderie and the food. Scorpio defeated Jeff Jarrett with some help from Al Snow who was able to distract Jarrett with the Head mannequin. During the match, Venis received a gold athletic cup as a gift from Goldust and he left the announcer's table in disgust. Steve Austin arrives and he is greeted by Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, and Sgt. Slaughter who re-direct him to the referee's dressing room, which is a broom closet. In the ring, Sgt. Slaughter, Gerald Brisco, and Pat Patterson order a crutched Triple K to hand over the IWF Intercontinental Title to Ken Shamrock. When Triple K arrived, Sgt. Slaughter ordered X-Pac and Chyna to leave. Patterson makes a point to remind a watching Austin that he must similarly humble himself later at the Judgement Day PPV. Triple K hands over the title without incident, but tells Shamrock to "suck it" as a parting shot. Backstage Shamrock attacks Triple K and his car. In the entranceway, a wheelchaired Vince Matteson promises to fire Steve Austin if he refuses to hand over the title to either Undertaker or Kane. He tells the audience that kissing their bosses ass is the American way. Backstage, Austin destroys the television in the referee's dressing room. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Steve Blackman defeated Bradshaw ** Blackman defeated Bradshaw after a bicycle kick. *'Six-Man Tag Team Match:' The Oddities (Giant Silva, Kurrgan, & Golga) (w/ Luna, Shaggy 2 Dope, and Violent J) defeated Los Boricuas (Jose Estrada, Jr., Miguel Perez, Jr., & Jesús Castillo) ** Golga defeated Castillo after a sitdown splash. *'Singles Match:' The Godfather (w/ 2 Hos) defeated Faarooq ** Godfather defeated Faarooq after a roundhouse kick. *'Singles Match:' Scorpio defeated Jeff Jarrett **Scorpio defeated Jarrett with a roll-up. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Shane Matteson *Val Venis Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-09-30-23h34m57s90.png|Paul Bearer chowing down backstage vlcsnap-2011-10-03-00h34m17s105.png|Val Venis gets a golden athletic cup from Goldust vlcsnap-2011-10-04-23h46m02s82.png|Sgt. Slaughter gets the IC title for Ken Shamrock External links